The New Girl
by froststar2
Summary: Anna is the new girl to town escaping a horrible past. Moving in with her best friend Emma, she meets the bad girl of the school, Elsa. After turning down Elsa on a date then punching her in the face (by accident), Elsa goal is to make her life miserable. But as months passed Elsa realizes she is failing her class and now has to get in the graces of Anna to tutor her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new story called The New Girl. (Title might change) **

**Summary: Anna Bjorgman is the new girl to town escaping a horrible past. Moving in with her best friend Emma, she meets the bad girl of the school, Elsa Snow. After turning down Elsa on a date then punching her in the face (by accident), Elsa goal is to make her life miserable. But as months passed Elsa realizes she is failing her a class and now has to get in the graces of Anna to tutor her.**

**A big part of this story beside the tutoring is the MMA just well just because I love MMA. That and it makes Anna who she is.**

**I don't own Frozen, Once Upon a Time or any other character mention in this story.**

**Warning, this story will contain F/F turn back now if this not your thing. ****Rated M for future smut.**

**No flames please.**

The New Girl

Chapter 1

Anna POV

I looked up as from my phone as I waited for my best friend to come and pick me up from the train station. Sighing I checked my phone again seeing that Emma was ten minutes late and it was already late at night. _Come on Emma, I want to get settled in already._

"Anna!" someone shouted and I turned to see a familiar blonde walking towards me with her usually red leather jacket. Grinning at the blonde, I walked the rest of the way and wrapped the girl tightly in a hug. "You got taller since the last time I saw you, but your still short," Emma said as she pulled back to get a better look me.

"Of course 'm still short. You going to help me carry my bags to your car?" I asked as I hitched the backpack on my shoulder and grabbed a suitcase. Emma grabbed the other one and the two of us walked back to Emma's yellow Bug. Putting everything in the trunk we got into the car as Emma drove us back to apartment and unloaded my stuff.

"Thanks for letting me stay here with you Em, I really couldn't stay with my aunt and uncle any longer. Not without living in Arendelle feeling like you were living in hell," I said as the two of us pulled up in front of Emma's apartment.

"It really isn't a problem Anna since if you remember I ran away from my foster home back there before I settled here," the blonde said waving her hand to where the apartment building stood. After parking we, both dragged my belongings up to the apartment room were Emma let me settle into her guest room to see the boxes I sent early was in my new room untouched.

Unpacking my belongings I pulled out two pictures, one was of my family before my brother Kristoff went off to join the army with my cousin, Flynn. The other was me with my brother and cousin arms thrown around each other, laughing after we had finished going to the fair that had came to our town. I sighed, not seeing Kristoff and Flynn in two years was hard and the last letters I got from them was month ago. I then pulled out black and blue MMA fingerless gloves that were a gift from Kristoff when I was fifteen. I sighed softly before putting them back when I heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see Emma standing there.

"You okay Anna?" she asked her green eyes showing her concerned for me.

"Yeah I'm fine Emma. So I'll start school tomorrow with you?" I asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to take tomorrow off to unpack and settle in?" Emma asked watching me unpack clothes and school supplies. I look up and glared at the blonde with slightly irritation.

"I said I'll go to school tomorrow. I don't want to fall behind in my classes," I answered. I saw the blonde just sigh and nodded before walking out of the room.

"Alright, I have some take out left over for dinner then you can finish unpacking for the rest of the night," Emma said from the living room. I smiled to myself and finished unpack the rest of my clothes and school supplies before going out of the room to see Emma had finished heating up dinner and was placing it on a plate for me. Taking it, I mumbled a 'thank you' collapsing on the couch waiting for Emma to sit down a well.

"So what is the school and town like?" I asked as I leaned back after finishing dinner. Emma thought for a moment then gave me an answer.

"The town is awesome but there isn't much to do. It is a small town but not as small as where you come from," Emma said smiling at me. "I have to say the school is okay, some teachers are nice others not so much. Same goes with the students. The only ones you want to avoid are those who are part of the Wolves," I raised an eyebrow at that, "the Wolves is a gang run by Elsa Snow and Regina Mills, both seniors, who love to make people's lives miserable. Elsa is the bad girl of the school but because of her looks she is popular and she is the girl everyone wants. Regina is more of the leader between the two of them because Elsa is always getting into trouble. Regina is ruthless, cunning and is just downright a bitch but if you are her friend she will protect you. If can just avoid them and stay under their radar. Also watch out for Regina mother she is the mayor and will do anything to get you to leave the town if she doesn't like you."

"Okay, I don't need any trouble anyway," I said standing up, "you okay if I head off to bed, that train ride took a lot out of me." Emma nodded and I head off to my room.

"Oh before you go the school has a MMA club. You want to join you can. I'm part of it. There is also a MMA team but if you want to join it is going to be hard. The two captains are asses and will make sure you regret joining their team if you can beat them in a fight," Emma warned.

"If it is like how we met it shouldn't be at all," I said grinned remembering how we met. She looked at me confused before she realized what I was talking about and laughed.

"That is true but still watch out. They are part of the Wolves so if you try out just watch your back. I entered looking around seeing that I still had a box left but decide to just unpack it tomorrow. Changing into sleep clothes I made the bed and crawled under the covers.

Hearing an alarm go off the next morning I groaned and sat up rubbing my eyes not remembering where I was for a moment before what happened yesterday settled in my mind. Getting up I took a shower and changing. Putting on jeans, black sneakers and a purple shirt, I grabbed my green hoodie throwing it on and my backpack and duffle bag with my MMA clothes and gloves. Coming out of my room I saw Emma was waiting for me.

"Ready for today?" Emma asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I am. I was born ready!" I exclaimed with a smile before walking out of the apartment with Emma laughing behind me. The drive to the high school was short ride and I hopped out of the car walking towards the front of the school. Emma jogged to catch up with me as we walked through the doors of the school. Emma led me to front office to get my schedule before saying she would see me later and headed off to her class.

Getting my schedule and a map I headed off to my first class which was math. When I found it I entered the classroom and saw I was the first student in and took a seat in the back near the window. Deciding to listen to music till the class started I plugged my earbuds in and turned to my favorite song and played it.

Hearing the bell ring I looked up to see students filing into the class. The teacher came in a moment later looking scared which made me frowned slightly.

"W-When I-I call your name say here," the teacher stuttered, eyes flickering over a couple students nervously. She started the attendance eyes still on the students. "Anna Bjorgman?" I raised my hand making the teacher nodded in my direction. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a girl with light hair, platinum I had to guess, watching me. The girl met my eyes and smirked before I looked away fighting down a blush. _The girl was hot_, I had to admit that.

"Adam Brewer?" I turned to see a muscular boy with red long hair sitting with the group of students raise his hand smirking. The teacher gulped nervously before reading another name off the list. "Olaf Chase?" A small boy with black hair and green eyes raised his hand near the front of the class. The list went on and whenever the teacher called a name she would glance nervously to where the blonde was sitting with her friends. When one of them raised their hands the teacher would pale and look away quickly.

I looked at the girl sitting next to the platinum blonde who smirked at the teacher and leaned down to whisper something in her ear. The blonde smirked as well and let out a laugh making some people turned to look at her before turning away eyes down casted like they were frighten of her. _Who is she? _I thought.

The teacher than turned as white as a ghost she shakily read the name on the paper. "E-Elsa S-Snow," she stuttered out and I turned to see it was the blonde that smirked at me early raise her hand. Taking a better look at her I could see that Elsa was wearing black and white high top vans with ripped, black skinny jeans. She was also was wearing a light blue tank top with a black jacket over it. Elsa turned back to look at me and winked with that smirk again.

Later that day I looked for Emma in the cafeteria and smiled when I saw her wave for me to come over. "Hey Anna, how's your first day going?" Emma asked as she took a bit out of her lunch.

"Okay. The teachers are nice met some nice students and I saw who Elsa Snow is," I said picking at the lunch the school gave me. Emma coughed and turned to me, who decided risked a bite of whatever the food was.

"Wait, wait you mean you _have _a class with her?" Emma asked making me frown slightly. "Did she say anything to you?" she asked.

"No? She just smirked at me and winked," I said slowly not understanding why Emma seemed to be angry. I knew Emma warned me about Elsa but so far Elsa didn't seem that bad.

"You don't know her like I do Anna, if you caught her attention already she is going to want something from you. Just be careful around her, she done some bad stuff to people and I don't want you to get hurt," Emma said.

"I'm a big girl Emma, I can handle myself if something happens."

"I know Anna but the whole reason you move here was to avoid what happened back at Arendelle." I stiffened slightly and nodded remembering what had happened. I felt someone eyes on me and looking behind Emma's shoulder I caught a familiar pair of blue eyes watching me. Emma looked behind her and I could see her eyes narrowed seeing the blonde Wolves leader watching me. "Just please Anna avoid them if you can," Emma said turning back to Anna.

"I will try Emma. Don't worry, I'll try to," I said trying to reassure my friend. Emma just smiled and the two of us went back to talking about something till a scrawny boy came up and took a seat next to Emma. He had auburn hair with a lot of freckles and was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and brown pants.

"Hey Emma," he said to Emma before turning to me. "Hi, my name is Henny Horrendous Haddock III but everyone calls be Hiccup," he said with a smile holding out his hand. I took it and smiled back at him.

"Name is Anna Bjorgman," I said as he started eating. We all talked for a little before the bell rang singling the end of lunch. I stood up swinging my bag on my shoulder. I waved bye to Emma and Hiccup and said I would meet her at class before headed off to my locker.

Stopping by my locker I opened it collected my books that I needed, shut the locker and went to go to my next class when I let out a small yelp of surprise. Elsa was leaning against the locker next to mine with a small grin on her face.

"Hello. I don't think we met," Elsa said the smile still on her face. I decide to play along see what Elsa wanted but something told me I already knew.

"Hi, and you are…," I trailed off to let the blonde fill in her name.

"Elsa, Elsa Snow," she answered with a smirk again. _Can all she do is smirk, _I thought. "So I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?" she asked still leaning against the locker.

"I do have plans. I plan on hanging out with my friend after school and looking for a job. Can you kindly leave me alone," I said shoving pass her. I could see students looking at me in shock as I walked to my next class. Walking in I found Emma sitting in the back of the class and I walked over and sat down next to her.

Right after I sat down a group of other people walked in. I saw Emma cheeks turn slightly pink before ducking her head, pulling her red jacket closer around her body. I raised an eyebrow at her and she mumbled something under her breath.

"The brunette in the front that carries herself like a queen is Regina Mills." I snickered when I realized why she was blushing then making her glare at me. "The tall slender brunette is Meg," I recognized her from my first class, "The tall muscular guy with the reddish hair is Hercules and the other boy is Phillip." We watched as they took their seats and Regina turned and sneered at the two of us before turning back to see Elsa walk in then.

"You got to be kidding me?" I muttered loud enough only Emma could hear. She snickered as Elsa spotted me before her eyes narrowed in anger. Taking her seat next to Regina I tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Yes she turned me down. No one ever had turned me down on date Regina!" Elsa hissed. I couldn't help but smirk with satisfaction that I caused the blonde to be pissed.

"Then just don't bother dear," Regina said turning to look at Emma and I. "Apparently she likes to hang out with the outcasts." She sneered again at us making Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance. I looked at her with a questionable look but she shook her head to say drop it. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them I recognized the boy Olaf from my first class standing in front of me.

"Hi I'm Olaf you must me Emma's friend," he said smiling. I took it as he sat down in front of me and turned to talk to us. _I like him, _I thought as he made Emma laugh at something he said.

After school I met Emma by the gym before we walked to a classroom that was nearby. Walking in I saw a couple a kids just lounging around like they were waiting for someone to show up. Turning to Emma I raised an eyebrow and she chuckled.

"Come on I'll introduce you to everyone but we have more coming as well. We wait till everyone gets her as well as our sponsor and we go learn, train and fight each other in the gym or outside depending in where the MMA team is."

I followed Emma to where the other people were and they looked up and smiled. "Hey Emma," they all greeted. One of them looked behind Emma and at me. He had extremely athletic build with ice blue eyes that kind of reminded me Elsa's in a way. His black hair was tied back in a ponytail and the red shirt that stretched tightly across his muscular chest and he smiled at me.

"Hey Newbie, name is Gaston," he said holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it and he grinned at me before turning to Emma. "So Emma you going to have to be the one to see if this Newbie is good enough to join our club," he said making me snort. Gaston looked at me confused.

"Trust me Gaston she will give you a fight that you never seemed before," Emma promised. "But it shouldn't be against me." Everyone in the room looked confused. "We know each other weaknesses and strengths." Gaston nodded still looking surprise.

"She could fight me then," he stated looking me up and down. "Don't worry Kid, I'll go easy on you." I snorted making Emma crack a smile.

"Don't go easy on me, I can kick your ass easily," I said smirking at him. Gaston blinked in shock but stood up quickly.

"Meet me in the gym in forty-five minutes, we'll see how good you are then." With that he left and I looked at Emma who was holding back laughter.

"Come on I'll let you meet everyone else before you beat Gaston to a pulp," she said. I followed her to the first person who was a redheaded boy with huge sunburns.

Looking up he smiled and held out his hand. "Hans Westerguard and you are?" he asked me with a charming smile.

"Anna. Anna Bjorgman," I smiled back. Emma quickly introduced me to the rest of the people. There was Eric, Snow, Jack, Merida and Aladdin who all wished me luck and said they couldn't wait to see me fight. As I walked with Emma to the locker room to get ready I started asking questions. "Which side is Gaston dominate side?"

Emma thought for a moment before giving me an answer. "I would say it is his right side. He uses brute strength more than speed. He can be fast when he wants to be but your quicker. Just remember this isn't Arendelle, you don't have to fight till the person is unconscious. As soon as you tap match is over." I nodded as I changed into my sport shirt and shorts. Emma did as well when Snow and Merida came in.

"So Anna how come you want to join the MMA club?" Snow asked as she changed as well.

"I also enjoyed doing MMA so when Emma mentioned it I thought why not joined?" I answered. I finished changing and waited for the rest of them too and the four of us walked to the gym. I had finished warming up when Gaston came back with a small man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Anna I would like you to meet Mr. Kai, he is the sponsor for our club," Gaston said and I shook hands with the man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Anna," he said. "I wish you the best of luck against Gaston, he is the best of us in this club and maybe the best in the whole school."

"Well he won't be for long," I replied confidently. Kai raised an eyebrow in surprise but nodded and led Gaston and me to the center of a mat. I looked from the mat to see Emma give me a mischievous smile and to my surprise Olaf and Hiccup seating in the bleachers.

Kai told us the rules and right before he said for us to start the gym doors burst opened. Everyone looked over to see the MMA team lead by one of the captains walk through with the coach right behind them.

"Kai what is going on here? I need this space for my team to practice!" he yelled and I right away didn't like him.

"I know Weslton but I need it just for a few minutes because someone wants to join," Kai said. Weslton sneered at me and snorted.

"Like she could beat Gaston, she is so tiny she couldn't even beat my weakest fighter," some of the team behind him laughed and I then recognized Adam from my fist period to be part of the team. I looked behind them to see Meg, Phillip, Regina and Elsa watching all of us.

"Can I just fight him already?" I asked making everyone turned to me. I could see Elsa raise an eyebrow and smirk sadly at me.

"Should we call an ambulance for her?" Adam sneered. I rolled my eyes again and turned back to face Gaston. We both go into our stances and I knew I surprise Gaston a little when I go into the southpaw stance.

"Ready… GO!" Kai shouted and the match started.

**So hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. **

**I was going to write this story in multiple POV but how do you all want it done? (Please chose)**

**A. Anna, Emma, Elsa and Regina**

**B. Anna and Emma**

**C. Anna and Elsa**

**D Just whoever I pick.**

**I will try to update as much as I can but I have mid-terms I have to study for so it might take a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone who review, followed and favorite this story. I had decidde I was going to just go with which ever person POV to fit the story.**** I don't have a beat so all mistakes are mine.**

Chapter 2

Elsa POV

I watched as the new girl faced off against Gaston. Both of them circled each other throwing a couple punches to see the other strengths and weaknesses. I only know about MMA because of my younger cousin being on the team. Gaston then attacked brutally throwing hard kicks and punches at Anna. She dodged most of them but still was hit by some hard ones and I heard everyone on the MMA team except my cousin laugh. I shook my head sadly as she took another punch to the face.

"Give it up girl, you can't win against Gaston!" Weslton shouted. I agreed with him as I watched her take another kick to the stomach. I could see Kai was disappointed in how Anna was doing but I nudged Regina and pointed to where Emma was standing with a smirk on her face while Hiccup, Olaf and the rest of the MMA club both cringed as they watch the redhead get her ass kicked.

"Hey Anna, why not just throw a punch already?" Olaf asked from the sidelines. I had to admit I was curios myself.

"Because Olaf she being smart but you just don't see it yet," Emma answered with a smirk still on her face.

"So being beaten to a pulp is how you win?" Regina asked sarcasm lacing her voice. Emma just rolled her eyes in response. I turned to Regina and the rest of our gang and we took our seats on the bleachers. Gaston threw another punch at Anna but instead of hitting her Anna blocked the punch and threw two quick jabs and a cross punch into is face and then followed up with a roundhouse kick hard into his leg.

His leg bucked slightly at the blow and Anna didn't hesitate to attack him with a combination of punches and kicks. My mouth dropped open in surprise as she continued to have Gaston back up till he was at the edge of the mat.

_What the fuck? _I thought Gaston tried to push kick her away on for Anna to grab his foot and twisted it causing him to fall on his stomach.

"There is no way that she is that good. Gaston must be taking it easy on her," Meg said as we all watched Anna over powered Gaston. Wrapping her arm around his neck she placed him in a choke hold and applied pressure till he tapped. I could see her smirk as she walked off the matt with Gaston over to where the MMA club stood along with Hiccup and Olaf. Every, besides Emma's, mouths were open in shock.

I could see Kai talking to Anna who smiled and shook his hand before walking out of the gym with Emma. Meg, Philip, Regina and I watched as the MMA team started warming up I spotted Astrid, my cousin, mock sparing against Adam. I nudged Regina to get her attention.

"Want to help me dig up some information on the new girl?" I whispered in her ear as we kept our eyes on the team who were starting to begin their training.

"Sure. We'll check the office first and I can text you tonight if I find anything new at home about her," Regina told me as we walked out down to where every student records where kept. As we passed by the girl's locker room the door opened almost hitting us. Anna and Emma exited and almost bumped into us.

"Watch where you're going Swan," Regina growled.

"I would but you see I only have one superpower and that is telling if someone is lying, seeing though a door is sadly isn't part of my gift," Emma shot back. I cocked an eyebrow at her and 'tsk' at her.

"I would watch what you say Swan around us, we can still make your life even worse," I said noticing how Anna stood closer to her. She opened her mouth probably to say something back but she stopped when Anna put a hand on her shoulder.

I watched as they seemed to be arguing silently. "Fine," Emma grumbled and the two of them shoved passed us and head to the main entrance. Regina seemed pissed as she followed me down to where the records of every student was kept. Regina pulled out the folders from A-C and started going through them.

"Her last name is Bjorgman correct?" Regina asked.

"Yes."

She then pulled out a file that wasn't overly thick and laid it on an empty desk and we set to work at looking through it.

"Her grades are really good," Regina said surprise on her face. I looked at them and to my surprise as well they were all A's.

"So she is smart but I want to know where she is from." Regina scanned the paper some more before reading out loud.

"Says she is from a small town in the south called Arendelle, where the fuck is Arendelle?" she exclaimed.

"It's a very small town in South Carolina," A familiar voice said behind us. We turned to see Anna leaning against the door Emma behind her trying not to laugh.

"How the hell did you know we were here?" I demanded. She just chuckled shaking her head slightly like this was very amusing for her.

"Well you seemed very pissed that I turned you down and I figured you wanted to see who I was in _your _town." She smirked at me. "If you wanted to know where I'm from you could have just asked me."

"Fine so you answer any questions I have for you?" I asked leaning against the desk behind me. Regina was watching the exchange between the two of us.

"Nope." She smirked at me and turned on her heel to walk out but turned back to me. "You have to earn my trust like Emma did." The blonde snorted at that and muttered something underneath her breath. Anna shot her a look and Emma held up her hands in mock surrender.

"Come on Anna, we need to get back to my place before we head out tonight. We're supposed to meet the other's there in an hour," Emma said.

"Yeah so let's go," Anna said as she grabbed Emma by the arm and lead her away. I turned to Regina who had a puzzled look on her face as well.

"Well that was weird," she said to me and went back to work on looking up about Anna some more. After about thirty minutes more and finding nothing more about the redhead I started getting frustrated finding nothing more about her.

"We been searching for thirty minutes and all we found is where and when she was born and her grades. We can't even find medical records on her?" I said anger lacing my voice.

"Either that information isn't here yet or it been miss place," Regina said looking up. "Or she has it covered up good because she doesn't want anyone knowing about her past. We should also get out of here before we get caught."

We walked out quickly after making sure no one was around and walked back to the gym just as Astrid was up against some kid name Jason. Poor kid didn't last long before he surrendered to Astrid limping off the matt. An hour later practice had ended and I drove Astrid home and went back to my home to see a note was left by my parents saying they would be home late and to eat dinner without them.

"When are you guys ever home?" I muttered as I crumpled up the note and threw it away. I looked over to where I had thrown my bag when I entered my home and pulled out my homework to do. I did a couple of problems before I got bored and left it alone.

_Wasn't like I really was trying to do it anyway,_ I thought as I sent a text to Regina asking if she found anything on Anna yet.

**Not yet. She keeps her information covered up well. Even my mother doesn't have much info on her. Just what we already know.**

I growled in annoyance and sent her a text back.

_**Alright. Do you want to get the gang together?**_

**Sure but what will we do? **She answered back.

_**Well we know where the outcast hang out. We could go bother them and maybe you can piss Swan off. **_I knew I had her attention there. I swear those two will argue over anything.

**Why would I want to piss Swan off?**

_**Don't pretend you don't like pissing her off. You like arguing with her.**_

**Do not.**

_**Yes you do, why else would you even talk to her? Well you two don't talk to each other more like yell and say sarcastic remarks to each other.**_

**Whatever, just text everyone to tell us where you want to meet you. **I smirk knowing I won.

I sent out a text to everyone, I the Wolves saying to meet me at the edge of the town near where the hill was. I grabbed my phone and keys and headed out. I got to the out skirts of town and saw the Wolves waiting for me. Regina nodded hello at me as everyone gathered around me.

"So what are we going to do Els?" Meg asked leaning closed to me. I leaned away from her slightly. I knew she liked me but she was dating Hercules so I had no idea why she was trying to flirt with me at times. Ariel hummed in agreement.

"Well Regina and I know where the outcast hang out so wants to go make their life miserable?" Everyone around me grinned and nodded. I started leading them up the hill to where I could see Emma and her friends were sitting around the tree just relaxing.

I nodded to Regina and we decide to make our presences known. "What are _you all _doing here?"

Hiccup POV

We all looked up to see the Wolves standing in front of us with sneers on their faces.

"We have the right to be here. So I think the really question is why do you grace us with your presences?" Emma asked eyes on Regina. I almost slapped myself in the face as I sense the tension between the two of them build. Emma hid it pretty well but sometimes she made it obvious she like Regina.

"Well as you said dear, we have the right to be here as well," Regina replied eyeing my friend. I didn't feel like fighting them today so I stood up and grabbed my bag. All my books and drawing supplies were in there and if a fight broke out I feared that it would be ruined.

"Come on guys let's just go somewhere else to hang out," I said. I saw disappointment on Merida, Jack's and Gaston face. I rolled my eyes still not understanding how I was friends with them. They were always itching for a fight unlike me. I tried to stay away from them as best as I can and if there is one I, well um, I run for my life and pray they don't catch me.

"Sure Hic," Emma said as she stood up as well along with the others. I tried to walk past Adam and Hercules but they grabbed me and shoved me back into the group. My backpack fill and all my supplies spilled out across the ground. My breath caught as Adam went and picked up a red metal disk.

_Please no anything but that, _I thought as he inspected it. With the help of Olaf and Hans I was back on my feet. I started towards Adam in hopes that he would give me back my invention.

"Adam can I please have it back," I asked not trying to sound desperate.

"What is it?" he asked as he slipped it over looked it at. I could see he was trying to figure out what the invention was.

"That's none of your business." He looked at me before tossing it to Hercules who looked at it who then tossed it to some other guy and that how it went till it got to Elsa. She looked at it with a bored expression before tossing it back at me.

"Whatever it is, it is stupid," Adam said sneering. I sighed in relief as my little invention was back to me. I packed it back up glad they didn't activated it. I could feel Elsa and Regina's eyes on me and I knew they wanted to see what my invention was.

I tried to walk past them again but was shoved back this time falling into Hans. He steadied me as Gaston walked up and slammed his face into Adam's nose. I cringed hearing the bone break under his giant fist. He screamed in and fell to his knees clutching his broken nose that was bleeding steadily.

Hercules charged forward at him but before Gaston could react Hans beat him to the punch, literally. Hans left fist crashed into Hercules chin knocking the boy back. Some of the other boys and girls part of the gang charged forward only to be met by Emma, Eric, Jack, Snow and Merida to stop them.

I felt someone shove me from behind and I turned to see it was Olaf. "Come on!" he shouted as he followed Aladdin down the hill. I ran after them and when I reached the bottom of the hill I turned back to see that Anna had followed us down as well. She followed us as we cut through alleys as we ran towards the forest.

"Why are we going to the forest?" Anna shouted.

"We have a secret hiding place in there that no one knows about!" Aladdin shouted back. We ran into the forest when I heard something crash behind me. I turned to see Anna get slam into the ground and started wrestling some guy on the floor.

"Guys Anna's in trouble!" I shouted as I turned back to go help her but stopped as she shoved the guy off of her. She jumped to her feet and did a swift kick to the guy's leg. The leg buckled under him and I watched as Anna hit his nose upward with her palm. The guy cried out a swung at her. She stepped to the side and roundhouse kicked him in the head. I could see e was out cold before he hit the floor.

Aladdin and Olaf looked at her with their mouths hanging open slightly. "Anna how are you that good at fighting?" I asked.

"When I trust you'll more I tell you how in more detail but for right now let's go with in my old town you had to learn how to fight to survive during MMA matches," she answered as she walked towards us. Aladdin Olaf and I looked turned to each other confused and looped back around to where the town started. Checking to make sure no one from the Wolves were around I check my phone quickly seeing Emma had texted me saying to meet at her place.

"Come on, Emma's says to meet back at her place," I said. They nodded and we quickly and carefully made our way to the apartment. We made our way inside and up to the room. Anna unlocked the door and we walked in.

"So you guys need any ice or medicine or bandages?" Emma asked as she started checking us over.

"We're fine Emma," Anna said and she rolled her shoulder only to wince slightly. "Actually I'll take some ice for my shoulder." Handing her the ice Emma led us to the living room where everyone else was. Gaston was sitting with ice on his eye and he had a band aid on his cheek. Snow and Jack both had their one of their wrist wrapped tightly and were icing them as well. Merida had a cut on her chin and across her check as well. Hans had his foot wrapped and he also had his head wrapped as well. I then looked at Emma who was icing her shoulder and knee.

"So Hiccup what was that little metal disk you that you have?" Merida asked. Everyone else looked at me with curios eyes. I pulled it out and set it on the table and activated it. It grew till to the size of Gaston's hand. The head appeared then the feet and wings. I made it to look like it was on fire with wings closes to the body look gold then red with a little bit of green till the edges were blue. The tips of the wings coloring was like the sun. The eyes were a blue that was a mix of an ocean blue and a sky blue. It looked over to Anna before it fly over to her and landed in front of her and chirp.

"Well you all know how I do robot fighting," they all nodded, "I made this I made for Anna as a welcome gift you could say. Emma said your favorite animal was the phoenix so I thought I could make one for you. It only needs to be charge every six months and the metal I made it from is really strong. It will listen to you or whoever you want it to listen to and it also flies. It also has a mind of its own so you don't have to worry about someone trying to control it. I hope you like it," I said as I rubbed my next nervously.

I couldn't help but think that she was going to hate it. Anna still haven't said anything yet and I felt my heart drop slightly.

"It's okay if you don't like it," I said softly as I reached over to touch it. It made an angry chirp like sound and moved away from me.

Anna look at me with a huge smile. "I love it Hiccup thank you," she said as she picked it up. It nuzzled against her and flew up to her shoulder.

"What are you going to name it?" Jack asked watching it.

"I'm going to name her Scarlett," Anna said as Scarlett flew around the small apartment.

Everyone else turned to me with a hopeful expression. "Could you make all of us one Hiccup please?" the rest of my friends asked.

I smiled glad they all like the invention. "Sure just write down the animals you want." They nodded and started to write down the animals on a piece of paper and passed it around. I looked at the clock and my eyes widened when I realized the time.

"Crap I got to go. My dad's not going to be happy I'm home late," I said grabbing my bag. I heard Gaston and the others agree with me and we got up and left. Just before Emma closed the door behind us I could see Anna playing with Scarlett.

_I'm glad she likes her, _I thought as I walked home smiling.

Anna's POV

I was running again. My shoulder was burning from where I was slammed into a tree. My breathing came out ragged and heavy. My eyes scanned the area wildly praying I managed to escape them.

I heard shrill laughter around me and my heart feel into my stomach as I felt shivers crawl up my spine. The laughter was growing closer and I spun around looking for the people. I couldn't see them they were covered by the trees.

"C-come out," I said my voice shaking a little. The laughter grew louder and closer and I spun around to see **him. **His laughter rang out the loudest as he moved closer to gang moved out around me and I could see their eyes. They were pitch black like the darkest part of night. I could see that they had no soul in them as they moved closer to me. I couldn't breathe as each on pulled out a weapon whether it be a knife, a bat or just stick that they found that could hurt me.

"This is your fault you know, if you hadn't gotten her into that fucking fight with you she wouldn't be dead, then you wouldn't be punish," Hewhispered as he appeared in front of me. Hiseyes that should have been a brown were pitch black and cold and the grin he wore was one of a crazy person.

I tried to speak but a knife was in his hand and before I could move pain shoot through my chest as he plunged it into my chest. I tried to scream but I couldn't as his gang moved closer their grins matching their leader.

"No," I whimpered as a bat crashed down on my back, "no, no, no. Please I didn't mean for it to happen. I didn't mean for it to happen," I screamed over and over. They grabbed at me as they hauled me up right before I felt a baseball bat hit my head. I heard the loud crack! as it connected to the back of my head. I collapse on the ground trying not to cry.

"Anna wake up," I heard as I curled into a ball as the blows continued to land on my body. "Anna wake up it is just a nightmare," the voice said again shaking me and I bolted up right, sweat pouring down my body as I gasped for breath. I swung and felt my fist connect with something soft. "Fuck Anna that hurt." I looked over and after my eyes adjust to the light saw that it was Emma who was rubbing her cheek.

"Sorry Emma," I said softly. She moved next to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"I know Anna, do you want to talk about it? You were screaming a lot," I shook my head and just leaned into her letting her comfort me. After a few minutes I calmed down and crawled out of her embraced and started to change. "What are you doing?"

"I need to go for a run," I said my voice starting to disappear from screaming in my sleep. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only five thirty in the morning. I knew I wasn't going to be able to fall asleep again.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I need time to be alone," I answered as I pulled on old sweats and an old T-shirt. She nodded and headed back to her room but then turned around.

"Just be back by seven fifteen. Okay? If you want breakfast you should go to where Olaf works which is where that small diner is." I smiled at her and grabbed my key as I headed out. After I got out of the apartment building I took off at a steady jog down the street. I turned the corner and continued down to the nicer part of town. I passed by the mayor's home and felt like someone was watching me as I jogged passed. I ran up to the hill were I hung out with my new friends and climbed the tree.

_Why did I feel like I was being watched? _I thought as I closed my eyes. The moment I did the nightmare flashed in front of my eyes and I snapped them open.

By the time I got back to the apartment I had passed another home with the feeling of someone watching me. I didn't like it and when I entered I could hear Emma showering so I went to eat breakfast, which was eggs and I knew Emma would want some but only had enough for me, and waited for my turn. Emma came out in her usually outfit, jeans, boots, tank top and the red jacket.

"Did you make me any?" she asked.

"Nope, fend for yourself," I said as I headed to shower.

"Come on Anna, I thought we were friends," she said as I shut the door behind me. "I would have but you really need to buy more food," I answered back. After showering I changed into jeans, T-shirt and my green hoodie I walked out in time to see Emma throwing away burnt toast into the garbage.

"How do you burn toast?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Because you wouldn't make me any and between the two of us you're the better cook."

"Yes I am but seriously how do you burn toast?" She gave me a look that said 'shut up or else you will regret it.' I felt my mouth twitch trying not to laugh at her.

"Whatever Anna, let's just get to school," she muttered. I followed her out the door and we got to the school with ten minutes to spare. Right before I walked to my first class Emma placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure that you're alright? You were screaming pretty loud this morning and you didn't come back till an hour later." I nodded thinking back to my nightmare and my mood went sour then again.

"I'm fine Emma," I snapped and regretted it seeing her hurt look. I went to apologize but she just turned and walked away. I sighed and walked into my first period only to see Elsa and her friends waiting near my desk.

_What do they want? _I thought as I walked towards them. "What do you guys want?" I asked not in the mood to deal with them. I was tired from the lack of sleep and when that happen it usually didn't end well.

"Why do you think we want something from you?" Meg sneered.

"Well you're waiting at the desk where I sit, so I came to the conclusion you want something from me," I responded.

"Well we can sit where ever we want, so we chose here. So you can sit here with us or leave alone wimp," Adam added from behind Meg.

"You're saying I'm the wimp yet you're the one with a broken nose and two black eyes. So tell me how is it that the captain of the MMA team got his ass kicked by someone who isn't even on it? Sucha _great_ fighter," I mocked. He toward over me glaring now at me.

"What was that bitch?" he growled.

"I said for someone who supposed to be the one of the best fighters in the school you suck. If you can't even win a simple street fight how have you won any of your matches?" I taunted.

I saw his hand clenched into a fist but I turned and walked away but not before flipping them off. Seeing Olaf up front I took a seat next to him and he cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"You are just trying to make enemies aren't you?"

"No but I don't like being called a wimp." He laughed slightly and I glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Look I don't know you well and I'm sure Emma warned you but you never, _never _want to make an enemy with a Wolf. It could end you."

"Well I'm used to it. Arenedelle isn't known for being a nice place." He opened his mouth probably to ask me what I meant but the teacher walked in then so class started.

I sat with Hiccup and Emma during lunch and while the two of them argued about which was better the Harry Potter movies or the books. I rolled by eyes as their voice started to get louder drawing attention to us. I smack the back of their heads at the same time making them both stop.

"Both the books and movies are amazing. Now will the two of you shut up, you're drawing attention to our table." They both stopped and glared at me but I just rolled my eyes again. "You two are both nerds," I grumbled which earned me a kick from Emma. Rubbing my shin I glared at her but caught the Wolves eyes on the three of us.

"Guys they're watching us," I said my voice dropping down so no one could over hear us. Emma and Hiccup eyes drifted over to where the gang sat and met mine again.

"But why?" Hiccup asked. Emma turned to me then and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"It wouldn't have something to do with what happen this morning, would it Anna," she accused.

"What this morning? I have no idea. I been all I did was mock Adam fighting skills; like he has any," I answered with sarcasm. Emma and Hiccup groaned. The brown hair boy rubbed his eyes with a sigh.

"Great now they're going to be on us for the rest of the day or for a while," he groaned again.

"Look guys if they have a problem with me they should just confront be instead of being cowards," I raised my voice at the last bit. Elsa's head and the others snapped over to where I sat and I gave them a challenging look. Elsa glared at me but the bell rang then and I stood up and walked to go to my locker hearing Emma swearing under her breath.

I grabbed my books from my locker and shut it and turned to see Elsa, Adam and some of the other members standing behind them.

"What do you guys want?" I growled. I was tired and still shaken up about this morning's nightmare.

"How the hell do you think you are?" Elsa snarled getting up into my face.

"I think I'm someone who isn't afraid of you," I responded as I tried to push past her but Adam and the others blocked me.

"Well you should be. We can make your life a living hell," she spit on me and wiped my cheek in disgust.

"One don't spit on me. Two, you need to come up with a better threat. And three, you and your who gang is nothing but a much of cowards," I hissed. I shoved her and the others out of the way but a hand grabbed my shoulder roughly. I saw black as my nightmare came back to me with all of the people grabbing me.

I turned around and felt my fist connected with something soft. I heard someone yell in pain and I blinked the black out of my eyes and saw Elsa clutching her nose as it started to bleed. Her eyes were filled with tears and anger as she faced me.

"This is not over," was all she said as Adam and the others walked her to the nurse. I slammed my head into my locker a couple of time before speaking to myself.

_What the hell did I just get myself into? _I thought as they walked away. I now realized why Emma warned me. I knew Elsa's type, she will do anything to make me miserable.

**What Hiccup made is based off of something my friend tried to invent. I hope you all stick around to see what will come next.**


End file.
